At the Gooddog Obedience School, dogs can learn to do three tricks: sit, stay, and roll over. Of the dogs at the school: \begin{tabular}{l@{\qquad}l}
50 dogs can sit & 17 dogs can sit and stay \\
29 dogs can stay & 12 dogs can stay and roll over \\
34 dogs can roll over & 18 dogs can sit and roll over \\
9 dogs can do all three & 9 dogs can do none
\end{tabular} How many dogs are in the school?
Solution: We draw a Venn Diagram with three circles, and fill it in starting with the center and proceeding outwards. There are $9$ dogs that can do all three tricks. Since $18$ dogs can sit and roll over (and possibly stay) and $9$ dogs can sit, roll over, and stay, there are $18 - 9 = 9$ dogs that can sit, roll over, but not stay. Using the same reasoning, there are $12 - 9 = 3$ dogs that can stay, rollover, but not sit, and $17 - 9 = 8$ dogs that can sit, stay, but not rollover.

[asy]unitsize(50);
import graph;
pair A = (0,-1); pair B = (sqrt(3)/2,1/2); pair C = (-sqrt(3)/2,1/2);
draw(Circle(A,1.2) ^^ Circle(B,1.2) ^^ Circle(C,1.2));
label("13",A); label("9",B); label("24",C); label("$9$",(0,0)); label("$8$",(B+C)/2); label("$3$",(A+B)/2); label("$9$",(A+C)/2);
label("Sit",2.4C,C); label("Stay",2.4B,B); label("Roll Over", 2.4A,A);[/asy]

So now we know how many dogs can do multiple tricks, and exactly what tricks they can do. Since $50$ dogs can sit, $9$ dogs can sit and rollover only, $8$ dogs can sit and stay only, and $9$ dogs can do all three tricks, the remaining dogs that can't do multiple tricks can only sit, and there are $50 - 9 - 8 - 9 = 24$ of these. Using the same reasoning, we find that $29 - 3 - 8 - 9 = 9$ dogs can only stay and $34 - 9 - 3 - 9 = 13$ dogs can only roll over.

Since $9$ dogs can do no tricks, we can add that to each category in the Venn Diagram to find that there are a total of $9 + 9 + 3 + 8 + 24 + 13 + 9 + 9 = \boxed{84}$ dogs.